1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems and particularly to a simple aircraft security alarm system comprising proximity sensors located on each side of any point of entry to the aircraft, which when moved apart from each other will signal an alarm when the system is activated; the system further comprising a main control box, a receiver associated with the controller that cooperates with a remote transmitter such as an electronic key fob carried by the user, a siren or horn, an alarm indicator light, and a power source.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Often small aircraft are merely tied down outside in a remote location on an airfield when not in use, so as to be subject to theft not only of the aircraft instruments, but also the aircraft itself. Vandalism and theft of small aircraft kept at small airports is a growing problem. Many small airports are unattended for long periods of time, especially at night. Even the simplest small aircraft can cost several times the price of an expensive automobile to replace. Equipment in the airplane is very costly to replace if it is stolen or the airplane is vandalized.
Current aircraft security systems for the most part consist of mechanical devices such as locks, covers, plates and other items which physically bar an intruder from illegally manipulating items on or in the aircraft. It is possible for many of these devices to be broken relatively quietly and for thieves to enter the aircraft.
While many automotive type car alarms exist the application of this technology as it applies specifically to aircraft is lacking in today's market. Prior art security systems for aircraft generally do not provide adequate alarm systems to sound an alarm for a breach of the aircraft shell through any of the openings into an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,095, issued Oct. 21, 1997 to Nassouri, is for a security apparatus for buildings, vehicles and the like which includes a switch mounted adjacent to a closure access member. A housing mounted adjacent to the closure access member receives a member movable between first and second positions. When the movable member is in the first position, a magnet mounted in the member is disposed in close proximity to the switch to magnetically move the switch contact to an open position. When the movable member is moved to a second position, the magnet is magnetically decoupled from the switch enabling the switch contact to close to ground completing a circuit to activating the alarm. In another embodiment, the magnet is mounted in a body. A rod extends from the body and carries a holder and a lock cylinder engagement member at another end. The lock cylinder engagement member is releasibly insertible into a lock cylinder to position the magnet adjacent to a switch mounted on the closure member. Any removal of the key lock cylinder engagement member separates the magnet from the switch causing the switch contact to close to ground activating the alarm. In another embodiment, a grounded key inserted into a lock cylinder completes a circuit through a relay coil activating the relay coil and causing a relay switch contact to open disabling the alarm. Removal of the key de-energizes the relay causing the switch contact to move to a normally closed position activating the alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,657, issued Jan. 10, 1989 to Vorzimmer, shows a portable self-contained intrusion detector for passenger aircraft having a portable housing including on board power means, at least one sensor operable to detect activity along a detection beam alignable to the aircraft and an indicator such as a strobe light providing a flashing-light alarm visible through the aircraft windows. The detector is self-sufficient, being carryable onto the aircraft by security personnel, and there activated without exposure to possible tampering. The sensor and/or indicator are armed after a delay allowing the security personnel to depart the detection zone, and activation of the indicator is delayed following detected activity, allowing security personnel to disarm the device by entry of a code, without indicating alarm conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,697, issued Nov. 25, 1997 to Carvalho, claims a security system that includes a pressure sensing circuit for generating an electrical signal in response to changes in pressure and a signal processing circuit, connected to receive the electrical signal, for determining whether the electrical signal represents an intrusion pattern. A pressure sensing circuit generates an electrical signal in response to changes in pressure and a trigger circuit for determining whether an intrusion has occurred by determining whether a peak of the electrical signal has an amplitude that exceeds a floating amplitude threshold, wherein the floating amplitude threshold compensates for ambient noise in the enclosed area. A monitor mode measures intrusion data in a specific enclosed area and determines security system thresholds in accordance with the measured intrusion data.
Two U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,668 issued Jun. 12, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,371 issued Nov. 5, 1991 to Oyer describe an aircraft security system that includes a central control unit, several remotely located cluster controllers and a plurality of intrusion sensors associated with and controlled by each cluster controller. A two-wire bus carries power from the central control unit for operating each of the cluster controllers and the sensors, and carries data signals in both directions between the central control unit and the cluster controllers. The two-wire bus reduces weight and installation costs. The system includes an initial calibration mode wherein sensor type information and sensor parameters are sent from the central control unit to each cluster controller. The signal strength from each sensor is then measured and stored in the central control unit. During later operation, the sensor signal strengths are measured and compared with the initial values. If a trouble condition is detected, appropriate corrective action is taken. One corrective action includes varying the transmitted energy until the sensor signal strength is within a prescribed range.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,239, issued Oct. 14, 2003 to Plude, discloses a warning indication system and method of using the same in conjunction with a cargo door of an aircraft. The cargo door is positionable in an opened position; a closed position; a closed and latched position; and a closed, latched, and locked position. The method includes outputting first and second closed signals when the cargo door is in the closed position; outputting first and second latched signals when the cargo door is in the closed and latched position; and outputting first and second locked signals when the cargo door is in the closed, latched, and locked position. All of the signals are then analyzed to positively determine the position of the cargo door, while minimizing the probability of false indications. Various warnings are generated in response to the combination of signals received. The apparatus employs a dual logic system and redundant sensors to provide differing warnings dependent on the phase of flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,098, issued Aug. 3, 1999 to Haxton, indicates an airport security system for monitoring and securing airplanes stowed at various site airports within a security network. Each of the planes is fitted with a transmitter or transmitters that transmit coded signals upon detecting an intrusion. In addition, the transmitters transmit periodic check-in signals. The signals are received by a receiver at the site airport, which conveys the coded signals to a local site main computer that, in turn, is connected to a central facility computer coupled to all of the site main computers within the network. If an alarm condition occurs or if an aircraft in the system fails to check-in at its designated time, appropriate alarms are generated and appropriate action taken. Aircraft can also be tracked by the central facility computer as they fly from one site airport to another within the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,026, issued May 23, 2000 to Weimer, concerns a sensor apparatus for the non-contact monitoring of a predetermined end position of a mechanical element, in particular a door in an aircraft, which comprises a probe, an electronic measurement means, and a control means. The probe is attached to the aircraft and samples the distance between itself and a target surface on the element to be monitored. The electronic measurement means is connected to the probe and is so constructed that in response to at least one control signal it generates a measurement signal corresponding to the distance. The control means is connected to the electronic measurement means and generates the control signals, receives measurement signals and generates an indicator signal to indicate that the end position has been detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,959, issued Sep. 20, 2005 to Wang, provides a portable wireless alarm system that includes at least two alarm devices each of which includes a signal generator for generating an action signal, wherein the alarm devices are communicatively networked with each other by means of radio frequency to contribute a security network in such a manner that, within the security network, when one of the alarm devices is triggered to generate the action signal, another alarm device is automatically triggered by the action signal to produce alert signal, so as to enlarge a coverage area of the alarm device. In addition, the alarm device is a portable wireless alarm device that is communicated with an alarm activator by means of radio frequency signal to remotely control the alarm device to be activated. Therefore, the portable wireless alarm device is capable of wirelessly setting up at a designated location with free installation to ensure the best security.
What is needed is a security device for all openings into an aircraft to protect the aircraft from security violations including theft of items either installed on/in the aircraft such as valuable engines/accessories, avionics, pilot supplies as well as personal items stored within the aircraft such as luggage, keys, wallets and other valuable items the user desires to protect.